


A Remarkably Good Date

by becauseitwasreal



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, these cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becauseitwasreal/pseuds/becauseitwasreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia and Lincoln go on a date. Things don't go as smoothly as expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Remarkably Good Date

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these lovely characters.

“Follow me.”  
“Where are we going?” He didn’t speak, but simply took her hand in his. She smiled. “A surprise then.”  
He smiled back at her, leading her through the forest. It was beautiful at night, especially when he was with her. Usually there was at least some sense of fear lingering in her mind, but he made her feel safe. When she was with her brother, she knew he would do his best to protect him, but he wasn’t Lincoln. With him she could see the beauty of every flower, every tree and every animal. He picked a flower and put it in her hair.  
“You’re beautiful,” he said, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear and kissing her gently. It always struck her how careful he was when he was with her, and yet how forceful his looks could be towards others. She knew he was kind, but her brother would not hear it.  
Lincoln pulled Octavia further into the woods, until he finally halted. They were near to the river now. The trees were tall here, and they were standing in front of a large stone.  
She looked at Lincoln questioningly. “It’s a stone?”  
“Trust me,” he said, putting his hands before her eyes.  
“Okay.” She relaxed at his touch. He lead her forwards, slowly. She could hear water, and she had to resist the urge to push his hands away and simply look. She had been locked up into the dark for long enough, but she decided that if he wanted the element of surprise, she would give him that.  
“Close your eyes,” he said, pressing his lips against the back of her neck.  
“But you already have your hands before my eyes.”  
“You’re stubborn,” Lincoln said, but unlike her brother, his voice wasn’t a judgement. There was a smile in it that she longed to see.  
“Isn’t that what you like about me?” she said teasingly, but she closed her eyes anyway. “Okay, they’re closed.”  
She felt him release her from his grip and moving away from her. He was moving around, and just when she was about to sneak a glance through her lashes, he spoke. “Open your eyes,” he said.  
There was something resembling a picnic in front of her. But before she could even begin to comment on his efforts on food, she was taken aback by the view. They were standing inside a small cave behind a waterfall. Behind it she could see the river and the forest. It was awfully close to the tribe, but the light of the fire reflecting into the water made her forget that entirely.  
“I – I don’t know what to say,” she said, looking at Lincoln. “You seem to have spent a lot of effort on our first date.”  
He furrowed his brows. “Date?”  
Her smile disappeared. “Isn’t this a date? I thought that –”  
“What is a date?”  
She burst out in laughter. For a moment she had thought that – but of course not. “I’m not exactly sure what a date is supposed to be like either. It’s not like I’ve ever been on one. But it’s when people go out together, when they are – you know, involved.”  
“Involved?”  
She took a gulp of air. “When they are in love.”  
A small smile now showed on his face. “We are.”  
She smiled too. “Yes. We are.”  
He brought her face to his. She closed her eyes, but instead of feeling his lips on hers, her body suddenly collided with the wet ground beneath her. An arrow barely missed Lincoln as he dragged her up. “Anya,” he said, as composed as ever. “Run.”  
With her hand tangled in his she now found herself running through the forest. She didn’t know if they were following them, and frankly, she didn’t care to find out.  
“Get in here.” She was half pushed down a smaller cave. Lincoln followed soon after her, shutting them off from the outside world. “She will not follow us this far. You’re safe now.”  
She didn’t respond.  
“We’re safe,” he repeated, stroking a loose strand of hair out of her face.  
“We’ll never be safe,” she whispered. “I only put you in danger. I – I was born like that.”  
He wiped the tear on her cheek away. “I can take Anya’s anger.”  
“But are you sure that you want to –”  
“You’re worth it. I am sure.” He pulled her closer. “As you said, we’re in love.”  
“Yeah,” she smiled, even though she was crying into his chest.  
“I’m afraid I provided a weak first date. I apologise,” Lincoln said, when she finally disentangled herself from him to look him in the eyes.  
She laughed. “On the contrary, it was the best date I’ve ever had.”  
“You Sky People are strange. How can you see being chased by people who wish to harm you as a good date?”  
She pressed her lips to his and then whispered her answer into his ear. “Because it was my first.”


End file.
